Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device occupies a dominant position in the current flat panel display device market, due to its advantages such as mall volume, low power consumption, no radiation and relatively low manufacturing cost.
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display device includes a display panel which includes a cell defined by an array substrate and a color substrate oppositely arranged with respect to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color substrate. The array substrate includes data lines, gate lines and a plurality of pixel units defined by the data lines and the gate lines. A thickness of the liquid crystal layer, i.e., cell thickness, is controlled by post spacers (PS) formed between the array substrate and the color substrate. The post spacers are made of elastic polymers, and may be formed on the array substrate or the color substrate. The post spacers are generally formed on positions of the color substrate corresponding to black matrices, and are divided into main post spacers (main PS) and sub-post spacers (sub PS).
When the display device is subjected to a large external force (for example, when the panel is tested by external forces), end portions of the main post spacers may be offset, enter into a pixel region and scratch a polyimide (PI) alignment film in the pixel region, resulting in poor display such as light spots.